Yuki at the park
by MySapphireEyes
Summary: A brief snapshot of Yuki in the park, contemplating the strange twist his life has taken.


_Okay, so I now well and truly can not stop thinking up different things to post. This is only me second but I got such lovely reviews on the first that I decided to keep going! Thank you to you all. _

_This is just a small slice of Yuki out and about and his thoughts._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters and I don't make any profit from this story.

Yuki kicked aimlessly at a small round stone that lay on the well trodden path in front of him, sighing softly with contentment. He had spent the whole of the last few days cooped up inside with what felt like an armoured guard all because he apparently couldn't be trusted to stay in one place when he was told to. That annoyed him a little. He knew they were only trying to protect him and to keep him away from the Duras but he was still an adult so why wasn't he allowed to make his own decisions?

It had been hard work and a lot of nagging had been involved but he had finally convinced Luka that going outside would be the best thing for him, before he went completely crazy. He'd been surprised that it had worked seeing as Luka seemed quite protective over him, more so than the others anyway.

Yuki sighed softly and shrugged his shoulders before carrying on down the well trodden path heading towards the swings. Yes, he'd got what he wanted but on one condition which he had reluctantly agreed to. That the others could surround the park, covering every entrance and scouting for danger. It had seemed far too extreme to him and Hotsuma had put up one hell of an argument until Shusei had laid a hand on his arm to calm him down. Yuki scowled, he still had no idea what was with that guy. He seemed to care, never allowing him to get hurt but at the same time… there was something off, like he didn't trust Yuki at all. He shook his head; it was best not to dwell on these things.

Eventually he reached the swings and smiled softly, he could remember when he used to take the orphans to the park. The girls had insisted that he push them as high as he could until they could touch the sky. It was a memory he was always fond of seeing as he never saw the many more. It was for their own good that he left, his power had been uncontrollable and he hadn't wanted to hurt anyone.

Looking up he quickly scanned the park with his eyes, searching out a familiar face or for someone that he could talk to but the park was…empty. _Odd on a sunny day like this, _he thought idly. A small movement caught his eye and his eyes swung around, looking for the source.

A small kitten, no more than six weeks old it seemed had stumbled from a bush, trying to catch each blade of grace that moved in the breeze. The animal was small and tiny, looking vulnerable but without a care in the world. A fragile innocence. Yuki wanted to go to it and lift it into his arms, trying to keep it away from the things that he now knew were out there in the bushes, waiting for the right moment to strike. He went to stand when a larger movement joined the little one. A larger cat, ebony black with piercing green eyes slunk from the bushes, like a shadow until it was beside the small kitten that mewed feebly up at it. If cats could show adoration then that's what he'd have called the look. The kitten's mother no doubt. So it wasn't so helpless after all.

Sighing softly he slid onto the hard swing seat, using his toes to gently push himself backwards and forwards without really putting much effort in. He felt so lonely at the moment. He knew there were people here, in the park looking out for him but it wasn't the same. He wanted someone here now, to sit beside him and talk to him about the weather or something equally as trivial. Luka didn't seem the type for conversation, instead busy protecting him and looking at him like he knew something Yuki didn't which was probably true but nevertheless odd. He felt something strange around Luka and whatever that was worried him more than anything. He was becoming attached very quickly to the tall mysterious man that he felt like he had known all his life.

Toko and Tsukumo… a funny pair but the closest he'd found to actual friends since he had been pulled away from the life he had always known. Toko seemed anxious at the moment, casting him side glances that she thought he hadn't seen and fussing over whether or not he was okay. He smiled to himself, his eyes glazing over a bit as they stared down at the gravel beneath his toes.

Hotsuma and Shusei he rarely saw and when he did he spent the entire time trying not to squirm out of Hotsuma's line of sight. Those two were very close and it seemed to Yuki that they balanced each other out well, the fiery tempered and the cool and collected.

Yes, the people he had met recently were an odd bunch but they cared and that was one of the few things that had managed to keep him going through this change into a new lifestyle; a lifestyle he had never thought possible. He suddenly gave out a small bark of laughter. As he thought back over the last few events they all seemed impossible. Strange powers, things hunting him and odd new people that seemed sure that he was someone special.

He jumped when he felt hands on his shoulder blades, a soft pressure that could almost be mistaken for a breeze until he started to swing forward a little. Smiling he glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see Toko and finding… Luka? His face was as calm as ever but as their eyes met Yuki was sure he saw something flicker in them, some sort of emotion that he couldn't quite name.

"Finished your round?" Yuki said, pulling up his bright smile. It wasn't fake but it seemed that every time Luka was around he didn't want to be seen as sad or weak.

His response was a small sharp nod but his expression seemed to soften a bit as he again pushed Yuki forward on the swing. He sat still, only moving his legs forward a little to give himself a bit more height.

"There wasn't anything around so I sent the others home." He said but something in his voice stopped Yuki from reply with 'I told you so'. So instead he allowed his smile to do the talking for him.

"I don't understand why you care so much. I know you think I am special but… I don't see any guards on Toko or Shusei." Luka looked thoughtful for a moment, his hands clasping the chains that hung down to the swing to halt it's movement. Feeling inquisitive, Yuki looked up from over his shoulder with a small tilt of his head.

"I won't let anything hurt you Yuki."

The line was softly spoken and just about reached Yuki's ears. But it still made him smile, a small blush rising to his cheeks as he took in the line that held protectiveness, concern and affection, maybe? They were silent for a long time, just staring at each other. Not noticing the breeze that ruffled their hair or the sun that beat down on the grass and trees in the small park.

"Let's go home." Yuki got to his feet and moved around to join Luka their eyes never leaving the others. Yuki's smile had come back brighter than ever, his previous thoughts disappearing into the back of his mind as Luka gave another short nod. Maybe he wasn't so lonely after all.

_Ahh, I know a little cheesy. This is written after I have seen nothing but the first few episodes of the anime and how I felt Yuki could have been feeling at this point. _

_I hope you all likey and reviews would be much appreciated!_


End file.
